A WarGame Called Love
by charliespike18
Summary: Jac is trapped. No obvious means of escape. She suddenly realises that the person she trapped with is someone from her childhood. With her advice Jac tells the one man she will always love the truth. Jac/Sam from Casualty Friendship.


**This idea came to me in a dream; I thought I write it down.x Charliexx**

Jac Naylor had been attending a people skills course. She had been in the middle of a trust exercise, when the person behind her had dropped her. Jac had started shouting at the blonde women and the women had shouted back, so both them had ended up sitting in the course instructors office ten minutes later.

Jac was sitting on a wooden chair in the instructor, Charles Street', office, she really shouldn't have been there, it was all the other women's fault. Jac turned to face the blonde; she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans. Jac was wearing a red top with the words 'I Heart LA' plastered on and blue jeans. Charles Street was about to begin berating them for their unprofessional behaviour when an alarm started sounding "Probably just a false alarm, I'll just go check" He said, walking out the room. It took twenty minutes and a loud crash for Jac worked out that someone had started a fire, that the instructor had forgotten them and that they were trapped. She rose to go over a see if the door would open, but her blonde counterpart had got there first. "It won't open, and the door handle is really hot, the fire is directly outside. My guess is that the floor from above might have collapsed." The women stated, quite calmly since she had just said that they was probably no escape and that the roof might fall on to them at a moment's notice. Jac strode over to the opposite wall and slumped down, blowing her cheeks out and putting her hands to her face.

She was suddenly aware that the other girl had collapsed to the ground next to her. "What's your name" The women asked turning to face Jac. "Um,… Jac Naylor." She replied, the women smiled and then chuckled. "What's so funny, did you just get the joke that guy called Pete said earlier?" Jac asked sarcastically. "You haven't changed one bit Jac. Not even in twelve years. I'm Sam Nicholls." To say Jac was astonished would have been an understatement, she hadn't seen Sam since she'd left for Medical school more twelve years previous. Sam had been fifteen and she'd been 18. They had first met when Sam was six and Jac was nine in the care home in Plymouth, god that felt like such a long time ago. Jac remembered being so happy when Sam arrived because she wasn't a baby or very young child like all the other residence of Happy Sun Care Home. Jac now had someone to talk to, someone who would actually understand what she was saying and not just gurgle when she told them what a hard day she'd had at school or that she had got three pieces of Math homework. Jac and Sam had grown very close, despite the three year age gap. "Hello Sam." Jac declared. "How have you been, did you get a job?" "I got a job, yes, as a ED doctor by the way," Sam declared proudly. "Where?" Jac practically shouted. Sam looked taken-a-back. "Holby City Hospital, it on Harley St….." "I know where it is.," Jac articulated sharply. "I work there to, as surgeon up on Darwin."

A loud beeping echoed through the room and Jac suddenly realised that it was her phone. She pulled it out from her pocket and read the caller I.D; it was Jonny. She pressed accept and moved the phone to her ear. "Oh thank god," Jonny exclaimed "You're alright, we heard about the fire, are you out safe, you not going to die are you, you're fine, right? This is my fault." Jonny babbled. "Jonny, Jonny, calm down, you are my boyfriend not some kind of magical protector, it's not your fault. I'm going to be fine." Jac replied calmly, and then she hung up. "Why didn't you tell him we were trapped?" Sam asked. Jac never got to reply as Sam phone had its turn. After about two minutes Sam finally spoke, "Tom, I'm fine, your my boyfriend not some kind of magical protector." Sam said the hung up. "I didn't tell him for the same reason you didn't… and you stole my line." Jac scowled. "It sounded cool," Sam laughed and then smiled sadly. "I just couldn't tell him, he'd worry…." She trailed off. "We could die any minuet." Sam sated. "Oh I forgot, you're forever the optimist." Jac said laughing slightly. "But yeah, we could. And he'd never know….." It was Jac's turn to trail off. "He'd never know what?" Sam asked inquisitively. "That I loved him," Sam was confused. "Just phone him back up and tell him," "It's more complicated than that, my boyfriend is amazing, but I'm not talking about him," Jac Replied "I know what you mean," Sam whispered. Jac' brow creased. "What do you mean?" Jac inquired. "I'm married," Sam announced. "So you're having an affair," Jac ventured. "God no, I wouldn't make that mistake again. I'm in the middle of a divorce and we've been estranged for a year… but I….I still love him." Sam murmured sadly. "You said you wouldn't make that mistake again? Is that how it ended with your husband?" Jac asked and Sam nodded. "I'm an army medic, and out in Afghanistan I was just so lonely. I just sort of happened. It's the thing I regret the most, I broke Dylan's heart." Sam stated. "That's what happened to me. I mean, I not an army medic or anything, but I had an affair with my boyfriend's dad. Of all people I chose Josephs dad. I broke his heart to. But he's not coming back." Jac stated solemnly. "If you love him Jac he has a right to know, just in case." Sam said. "You've got to tell Dylan to." Jac countered. Sam just nodded and picked up her mobile. Sam went to her contacts and dialled his number. "Dylan, Dylan listen, I might die any second so for god's sake Dylan listen. I'm sorry and I know that's never going to be good enough because I broke your heart. But I broke mine to and I love you. Never stopped." Sam laughed slightly. "Don't ever forget that." Sam put the phone down and looked at Jac, who picked hers up. "Joseph, it's Jac. I'm sorry it's been so long and I know you said cut all ties but I might die any second so, I'm sorry I slept with you dad, I'm sorry for everything. I love you Joseph. I never stopped. Don't forget it…ever." "I love you too Jac," Joseph replied, he heard the loud crash from the other side of the phone. The roof had just collapsed.

**Hope its goodx If you want Sam's version of events go the Casualty Fanfiction page and it's got the same name. Charliex **


End file.
